The present invention relates to a dispenser and applicator device. More particularly, the invention relates to a dispenser and applicator device for selectively dispensing and applying material to a selected area.
There are many instances, in maintaining a household, where objects such as pots and pans, sink surfaces, table tops, tableware, furniture, carpets, and many others, require frequent cleaning. These jobs are often disagreeable, since they require the immersion of the hands in greasy fluids which are not only difficult to remove from the skin, but are often undesirably odoriferous. Many people must wear rubber gloves and/or use specially fabricated types of cleaning liquids and powder in order to prevent skin eruptions. Aside from the aforedescribed objections, there are many totally disagreeable washing jobs which must be performed periodically. These involve washing toilets, bathtubs, walls, and the like. Aside from the foregoing, there are many instances where a person not only wishes to wash himself or herself, but must wash another person, such as, for example a child or a pet.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a dispenser and applicator device for selectively dispensing and applying material to a selected area without contact between the hands of the user and the area or material.
An object of the invention is to provide a dispenser and applicator device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and functions to selectively dispense and apply material to a selected area without actual contact between the user and the area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dispenser and applicator device of attractive and pleasant appearance for selectively dispensing and applying household cleaning material of liquid, solid or spray form to a selected area to be cleaned, polished, scoured, or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dispenser and applicator device of compact and sturdy configuration, easily handled by a user, which is light in weight and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to selectively dispense and apply material to a selected area.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dispenser and applicator device for selectively dispensing and applying material, such as, for example, a cleaning fluid or solid, to areas such as, for example, pots and pans, sink surfaces, table tops, tableware, furniture, carpets, and any other areas or objects, which device avoids contact between the skin of the user and the material and/or area to which the material is applied.